The mobile and meshed communications network comprises radio transceivers distributed in different groups, these groups also being referred to as clusters in the prior art. An example of a mobile radio network is shown in FIG. 2. Each group has a group master transceiver, and one of the transceivers is defined as being the central transceiver of the network. The groups are defined by adhering to the following rules:                Each radio transceiver is either a group master transceiver of the group (CH) or a subordinate transceiver of the group (CM).        The subordinate transceivers are all within the radio range of the master transceiver (CH).        Each radio transceiver belongs to one group only.        The master transceivers (CH) are not radio neighbors.        The central radio transceiver may be any one of the radio transceivers.        
Two transceivers are neighboring if they are within radio range.
Two groups A and B are referred to as neighbors if at least one transceiver of one group is a neighbor to a transceiver of the other group.
Two groups A and B are close neighbors if at least one of the following conditions is verified:                They are neighbors        There is at least one radio transceiver in group A and one radio transceiver in group B that have a common neighbor in another group.        
An example of these different conditions is shown in FIG. 3. FIG. 4 shows a situation in which the groups A and C are not neighbors.
Devices for determining the different groups, the group master transceivers and the central transceiver of the network are described in the prior art, for example, in the following documents:                Recommendation IETF RFC number 3626 on OLSR (Optimized Link State Routing Protocol), drawn up by T. Clausen and P. Jacquet        the article by M. Gerla and J. T.-C. Tsai entitled “Mutlicluster, mobile, multimedia radio network”, published in “Journal of Wireless Networks, 1(3): 255-265, July 1995”        the article by Chiang, H. WU, W. Liu and M. Gerla entitled “Routing in clustered multihop, mobile wireless networks with fading channel”, published during the ICCS/ISPACS′96 conference held in Singapore in November 1996        
The object of the invention is therefore to allocate resources dynamically to the radio transceivers in such a way as to ensure the transmission of these radio transceivers to one or more of the neighboring radio transceivers, by avoiding allocation conflicts (for example resulting from the fact that a radio transceiver cannot transmit and receive simultaneously). The object of the invention is also to avoid interference between the radio transceivers. This allocation therefore requires a complex coordination between the radio transceivers. This allocation may also depend on the communication requirement of the different radio transceivers. In order to respond to changes in the organization of the groups and in the resource requirements of the radio transceivers, it is necessary to have a system enabling continuous modification of the allocations.
A solution is known in the prior art in which the mobile communications network is not organized into a set of groups. The allocation depends on the transmission type concerned: broadcast transmission to all of the neighboring radio receivers, point-to-point transmission (from one radio transceiver to a neighboring radio transceiver) and, more generally, from one radio transceiver to all or some of the neighboring radio transceivers. The allocation to avoid conflicts must take account of a certain number of rules, for example not allocating the same time slot to different transmissions which involve common radio transceivers. Another rule is not to allocate transmissions on the same channel of a time slot if that involves interference. This type of distributed negotiation is slow. The quantity of resources to be allocated depends on the traffic requirement of the radio transceiver, and therefore if the reactivity is low, situations may arise in which the resources allocated to a radio transceiver may be insufficient, whereas those allocated to a different radio transceiver are excessive.
Systems are also known which enable resource allocation in a mobile communications network, but only between radio transceivers of the same group. The allocation of the resources used for communications between radio transceivers belonging to two different groups is carried out by using Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). However, this type of resource allocation in a mobile meshed communications network is not efficient, in fact the interferences due to the near-far effect are not suppressible in this type of network.
Another solution known in the prior art is to use a resource allocation system equivalent to that used in a cellular network. In this case, it is considered that the access points are the group master transceivers and the users are the radio transceivers. However, in these systems, only the transmissions from a radio transceiver to the access point (group master transceiver) are taken into account. These systems do not allow resource allocation for direct transmissions between a radio transceiver and one or more neighboring radio transceivers. Furthermore, the resource allocations for the transmissions between radio transceivers belonging to different groups or communications between two master transceivers cannot be implemented by these systems. In fact, in cellular networks, communications between transceivers of different groups are routed via an interconnection network independent from the access points (group master transceivers) and it is not therefore necessary to carry out the resource allocation. In the case where small access points, known as femto cells, are used, systems are known for allocation of resources between these access points, but this type of allocation does not allow the allocation of resources for direct communication between two transceivers.